Preyas
Preyas is a humanoid chameleon-like Bakugan, who is able to change his Attribute. Initially Preyas has an Aquos attribute, but can change at any time to Darkus, Subterra, or back to Aquos. Information Description Preyas is a chameleon-like Bakugan with strong loyalty to Marucho. His greatest strength is that Preyas can change his molecular structure allowing him to take on characteristics of all the six attributes. Even though he has a menacing appearance, he is shy and comical. Small in comparison to the other Bakugan, Preyas makes up for it in speed. He likes to fool around in battle and tell jokes. In one episode, despite being an Aquos Bakugan, he says, "I hate water. It gives me a nasty rash". He evolves into Preyas II, Angelo/Diablo Preyas. In the Bakugan Video Game, Preyas can only be Aquos, Subterra, and Darkus, and unlike the anime, it is completely random which one he becomes. Personality In the anime Preyas has a very unique and strange personality. He is afraid of battle often trying to run in the middle of a fight. He is also always pulling jokes, many of which are disrespectful and make people angry. For instance, one time in the series he changed to the wrong attribute, which made Marucho upset. These jokes are mostly about what is around him and differ between the Japanese and Canadian version due to cultural differences. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Marucho Marukura's Guardian Bakugan is an Aquos Preyas. Marucho obtained Preyas when he crashes Marucho's house party and he uses him to brawl the JJ Dolls Jenny and Jewels. Once he shows he can attribute change he is able to help defeat them with ease. He later battles against Skyress alongside Tigrerra. However despite their power they easily lose to her. He is the one who spills to Dan about Runo and Marucho going to Shun's house, making everyone very angry at each other and Tigrerra angry at Preyas. He later goes with Marucho and the other brawlers to search for the Infinity Core. After stepping on a switch in the lab the brawlers see a video diary left by Michael Gehabich, which shows how Vestroia started collapsing and how the Bakugan came to Earth. After receiving an email from Klaus Von Hertzon, Marucho battle's him. Preyas is sent to the Doom Dimension by Klaus Von Hertzon's Sirenoid which makes Marucho very sad especially after Marucho was so worried about Preyas being sent to the Doom Dimension before he went into battle. Eventually Klaus retrieved him from the Doom Dimension to battle Marucho, Runo, and Dan. Klaus overuses Preyas in this battle to upset Marucho but through a combo they defeat him, changing him back to his normal self and using the ability card Pure Light to return him to Marucho. After Dan and Drago get sucked into the Doom Dimension he loses the battle on purpose like the other's to go and save them. After finding them they encounter the Six Ancient Warriors and are put through a test to make them evolve. When Marucho has to fight an illusionary version of himself, he get's angry almost costing him the battle because he hated his old self. But once Preyas was able to convince him that he shouldn't hate himself he is able to evolve into Angelo/Diablo Preyas during Marucho's battle with Frosch. After returning from the Doom Dimension he battles Drago so he can evolve. Although he and Angelo/Diablo are able to put up a good fight they still lose the battle. They later witness the fight between Drago and Hydranoid. After Vestroia and Earth started coming together the Brawlers went to Vestroia to put a stop to Naga and Hal-G. Marucho, Preyas, and Angelo/Diablo ended up battling together with Shun and Strom Skyress against Hairadee and Taygen, the guardians of the Ventus and Aquos world. They managed to defeat them in the end and are able to meet up with Dan and the others. After the Brawlers get back to Earth Marucho and the two Preyas go to face Taygen in a rematch, who became stronger after receiving negative energy from Naga. They at first are at an even match until the JJ Dolls show up and send out Aquos Siege and Subterra Centapoid. Despite the help they were still at a disavantage when Jenny and Jewles were busy with their fans instead of the battle causing Preyas to save Siege many times and the JJ Dolls. However Marucho was able to get them to focus and with the Aquos Quadruple Chain Attack to finish off Taygen. After the battle Marucho recieved a kiss from both girls causing Preyas to get really angry as he kept complaining about how he should get one too. Marucho and Preyas then assisted the other brawler's and bakugan in fighting Centorrior and Druman and later against Naga's 5th Paladin with the other Brawlers Bakugan. After the Bakugan had to return to their world they gave a very heartful goodbye to Marucho and witnessed Drago creating New Vestroia. Bakugan: New Vestroia Prior to being captured he met Elfin and trained her how to fight. He also protected the Wontu and flirted with Elfin a lot. He was previously stuck as a statue in Prince Hydron's palace but he eventually joins back up with Marucho. It is unknown what happened to Preyas Angelo/Diablo and are presumed to be in New Vestroia. After he was freed he returned to Earth with Marucho and Elfin. After talking with Marucho about how he should have had the Aquos Attribute Energy since he was worried about Elfin's safety Elfin overheard it but thought it was out of jealousy and in a huff Elfin left the safety of the mansion and was almost taken by Shadow Prove and Prince Hydron without even having to battle, but Preyas rescued her. Preyas said he was a "cat whisperer" and he talked to the cat that found Elfin first. He and Minx Elfin battled against Dryoid and MAC Spider. However, Elfin was still mad at him but after explaining what he said that she didn't hear they made up in the middle of their battle. After Elfin sacrifices herself to save Preyas and loses the Aquos Attribute Energy in the process, Preyas, in a mad frenzy, defeats Shadow and Hydron, declares it to be for his "precious, little Elfin." After the battle when Elfin brings it up he denies it and they started arguing again. In Ambush, he pops out of Marucho's hand and says, "Wait How we lost that one”when Elfin lost the brawl". In Exodus, he and Elfin tell the Aquos Bakugan to go into Spectra's Ship and go where they will be safe. He along with Nemus, Percival, Wilda, Ingram, and Elfin (and possibly Skyress, Brontes, Angelo and Diablo) go with the other Bakugan to Marucho's house. In All For One he, along with the Brawlers and Gus battle the Alternative. Later they destroy it. Preyas is never seen or mentioned again after episode 52. ; Ability Cards * Blue Stealth: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card, and transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Preyas. (Aquos) * Water Refrain: Nullifies and blocks the opponent's abilities from activating. (Aquos) * Blue Squall: Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent. (Aquos) * Dive Mirage: Moves Preyas to any different Gate Card and prevents the opponent from opening their Gate Card. (Aquos) * Slide Formation: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and prevents the opponent's Gate Card from opening. (Subterra) * Slumping Rocket: Adds 300 Gs to Preyas. (Subterra) * Whirl Kick: Adds 200 Gs to Preyas, and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. (Darkus) * Aquos Bubble: Nullifies the opponent’s ability. (Aquos) * Aquos Guardian: Adds 200 Gs to Preyas. (Aquos) Evolution Preyas cannot evolve but he can spawn himself into Angelo/Diablo Preyas, who he considers a brother. His evolution is multiplication. In the show Preyas was craving sour fruit until he spit his brother out. Preyas Angelo is kindhearted and shaped like an angel version of Preyas who can use the power of Aquos and Haos. He has angel wings. Diablo is a tough, smack-talking devil version with devil horns that can use the power of Aquos and Pyrus. Preyas Angelo and Diablo was not in the New Vestroia episodes. It is unknown what would have happened if he did get the Aquos Attribute Energy instead of Elfin. Game Preyas was released as an Attribute change and G power change Bakugan. He was released in every attribute including some extras like jungle Preyas, and Sandstorm Preyas. Many of the haos B1 preyas had no attributes on the attribute wheel. Trivia *In New Vestroia episode 35, "Elfin on the Run," it is shown that Preyas can talk to cats. *Preyas likes to watch cooking shows, and sometimes when Marucho opens the field, he cooks. *Preyas is the only Bakugan who in ball form can move in pretty much any direction. He is also one of the only ones whose mouth moves when he talks the other ones are: Elico,Elfin,Aranaut,Akwimos,Harpus . *He and Elfin are constantly getting into arguments about who is Marucho's true guardian. *He has the same voice actor as Emperor Barodius in GI *It is one of the first Special Attack Bakugan, along with Dual Hydranoid and Delta Dragonoid. It is also one of the first attribute-changing Bakugan, with an Attribute Wheel. *Preyas is the only one currently to not technically evolve but instead creating another bakugan alongside with him. . Gallery Anime File:Preyas_Ball.JPG|Preyas in ball form File:Preyas_Anime.JPG|Preyas in Bakugan form File:Preyas_Bird.jpg|Preyas "flying" in "Bakugan Idol" File:Preyas_Heist.jpg|Preyas and jewels in "Bakugan Idol" File:Preyas_Scream.jpg File:PreyasVSSting.jpg|Preyas Brawling against Subterra Stinglash File:Minx_Elfin_Preyas_Ball.jpg|Minx Elfin and Preyas both in ball form File:Minx_Elfin_Preyas.jpg|Minx Elfin and Preyas File:Minx_Elfin_Preyas_2.jpg|Minx Elfin saving Preyas File:Subterra_Preyas_Ball.jpg File:Preyas changing his attribute at Subterra.PNG|Preyas changing his attribute to Subterra File:Darkus_Preyas_Ball.jpg File:Darkus Preyas.PNG|Darkus Preyas File:Preyas.gif|Preyas's stand File:IMG000099.jpg|All Resistance Bakugan Preyas Top Left File:Haos_Preyas.jpg|Haos Preyas in ball form File:Darkus_Preyas_Gauntlet.jpg File:Marucho.JPG|Marucho and Preyas File:Marucho_&_Preyas.JPG|Marucho and Preyas on Intermission Screen Forcement Wind.png|Darkus Minx Elfin and Darkus Preyas on the gate card Forcement Wind Blue Squall..png|Aquos Preyas using ability Blue Squall Game File:Dragonballzcentral_2064_4157897960.gif|Flipped Haos Preyas File:Preyas4.jpg|Clockwise Haos, Darkus, Subterra, and Ventus Preyas File:Subterra_Preyas.jpg|Subterra Preyas File:Translucent_Aquos_Preyas.jpg|Translucent Aquos Preyas File:Pearl_Aquos_Preyas.jpg|Pearl Aquos Preyas File:Darkus_Preyas.jpg|Normal Darkus Preyas File:Aquos_Preyas.jpg|Normal Aquos Preyas File:Pearl_Aquos_Preyas_2.jpg|Pearl Aquos Preyas File:Darkus_Preyas_2.jpg|Darkus Preyas Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Characters Category:Special Attack Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Middle Articles Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Season 1 Category:Legendary soldiers